Un lugar sin tí
by Lady Laurie Diamond
Summary: Situado después de que Phos intentará convenser a las otras gemas de ir a la luna, Dia piensa que no le importa a Bort en absoluto y está cansada tanto de ser tratada como una inútil como de vivir a su sombra, entonces ella quiere ir a la luna para encontrar un lugar libre del Diamante negro, Pero es rescatada por ella en el camino. Oneshot.


Dia vio como Bortz y su nuevo compañero luchaban para rescatarla de los lunarios, eso la sorprendió y a la vez la entristeció, ella necesitaba ir a un lugar donde el diamante negro no estuviera, luego de derrotar a los lunarios, Bortz saltó sosteniendo a Diamond para que no cayera e impactara contra suelo. Más tarde Diamond abrió los ojos para encontrarse con sus partes unidas, Rutile se había marchado pero Bortz estuvo ahí con ella, los acontecimientos hicieron que Dia sintiese aún más odio por Bortz apresar de estar agradecida Diamond la ha visto luchar, el magnetismo irresistible en la eficiencia letal de sus movimientos, la fluidez de su espada utilizada como una extensión de sí misma, Diamond permaneció en silencio pensativa.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- .Bortz parecía molesta pero había algo más en ella que Dia conocía bien, sabía que solo quería protegerla, pero su mirada la hizo sentir como si fuera poco e insuficiente, Dia no respondió, pero en cambio formuló otra incógnita - ¿por qué me salvaste?- Dia sabía ocultarse perfectamente bien detrás de una sonrisa. - No iba a dejar te le llevaran- el Bortz frunció el ceño.

-Eso fue muy peligroso, no quisiera que te llevaran a la luna por mi culpa- Dia sonrió un poco.

-¡No lo entiendes, Tú eres mi...!- Las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, ella sabía que ya no era una excusa el ser compañeras. -...No quiero que te lleven , y si lo hacen iré contigo- . Sentenció para que su expresión se vuelva aún más seria si era posible, notablemente estaba tratando de decir algo pero rápidamente tomó su típica actitud.

Dia culpaba su insuficiencia por hacer enojar al diamante negro, ella misma a pesar de verse hermosa y perfecta se odiaba por no ser lo suficientemente buena en comparación.

\- si ellos te llevan, tendrán que llevarme en pedazos, ¡no lo permitiré!-

-Qué valiente-. Dia elogió. -Ese es mi Bortz-. Levantaron una mano hacia la mejilla de Bortz, acariciándola suavemente. - Pero no quisiera que te llevaran a la luna por mi culpa-. La otra gema inclinó un poco su cabeza con el ceño fruncido , desviando su mirada hacia otro lado.

-Ven aquí-. Diamond acarició su mejilla, era casi insoportable para Bortz. -si vas a decir algo, mejor sólo dilo-

-Eres demasiado imprudente- , Bortz dice, finalmente. -La forma en que te mueves es ineficiente...-

-Debe ser agradable tener la seguridad de la perfección- hace una breve pausa - Supongo que podrías decir que no soy un diamante real, entonces-. Bortz parece aún más molesta por su declaración.

-Eres un diamante, el más bello- sus palabras empiezan con fuerza pero acaban en un susurro, -pero tu modo de luchar es ineficiente-, arruga su frente -no soy perfecta, solo trato de protegerlos, de protegerte, no lo entiendes-

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?-

Bortz dijo con brusquedad- ¡me importas! y no creas que no noto tus sentimientos hacia mi apresar de tu sonrisa, por eso accedí a cambiar de compañero, tu me importas más de lo que crees, no te considero una falla, solo intento cuidarte para que no suceda lo que hoy, para que no mueras, porque temo que desaparezcas- (no quiero que vivas en mi sombra) pensó.

Los ojos de Dia se abrieron ante la respuesta inesperada y se quedó sin aliento. -Bortz..-

Bortz comenzó a cerrar la pequeña distancia entre sus labios. Dia al notarlo, primero se llenó de emoción, luego la aprensión. Recordaban todos los fruncimientos de ceño, pero también los pequeños pero significativos actos de cuidado. Lo más importante, todas las veces que Bortz los había salvado.

Y eso es lo que Diamond odiaba más.

Porque en comparación con Bortz, era incompetente y torpe, ella era innecesaria y estaba segura de que Bortz estaría mejor sin ella, si no fuera porque Bortz la besó con intensidad, lo cual la hizo gemir entre dientes

\- me importas Día, más que nadie -

Cuando se separaron Diamond estaba muy tranquila y sonrió más bien para sí misma - Bortz, no lo entiendes, eres perfecta, quise que me atraparan porque quiero ir a la luna, con Phos, con los lunarios, a un lugar donde no tenga que vivir bajo tu sombra - a esta altura de sus argumentos, ella miró a Bortz, quien la veía con sorpresa y horror en su mirada - la próxima vez, no me detengas - sonrió de forma radiante, Borz no pudo soportarlo y salió corriendo llena de furia y dolor.


End file.
